


Skinny Love

by EmmzyPlayz



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Love Confessions, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 17:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20451176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmzyPlayz/pseuds/EmmzyPlayz
Summary: After the events of Sylas and seeing how her once home Demacia has fallen at the hands of someone consumed with grief and a desire for revenge, Luxanna Crownguard took her leave from the place she called her home. What she didn’t expect was to end up in the heart of the city of those she used to call an enemy...nor did she expect to meet a man who she slowly began to have budding feelings for. But how will he react if she tells him the truth that she is hiding?





	Skinny Love

Luxanna frowned as she looked out of the city, the fall breeze tugging at her long golden locks. It was very different from...home, and she had yet to adjust to the stark contrast. The home she once had, had been bright and lively, but here...it felt cold and dark. She blinked, before a voice spoke, “Do you miss them?”

She turned her head, startled at the man who walked from the shadows. His eyes held hidden emotions as he gazed at her, walking up to her side. She turned her head back to the city, hands resting on the dark gray stone. “Yes...of course I miss them. I miss home...my family...all of it.”

“Hm…” he hummed in response, stopping at her side and resting his hand on the stone beside hers.

She glanced down, a very small space separating them. She could easily reach out and take his hand, but nervousness and embarrassment prevented it. She didn’t know if he felt the same way and it made her hesitant. “W...Why are you here, Talon?” she asked softly.

He took a deep breath. “I’m...leaving. Katarina has a mission for me...and I don’t know when I will return...it could be weeks...it could be months...or longer.” Luxanna’s breath caught in her throat. Her heart pounded in her ears. He was...leaving? For who knew how long? Tears tugged at the corners of her eyes, and she tried to blink them away, but they glistened under the dying sunlight and Talon noticed. “Luxanna?”

Luxanna wiped her tears away, hurt in her eyes as she looked at her feet, avoiding his gaze. “I...I’m sorry...I just…”

“Hey, hey...shhh it’s okay,” he soothed, reaching out a hand and cupping her cheek gently. “I’ll be back…”

“No...I just...you said you were going to leave, but I-I don’t want you to go and if I don’t say something now…”

Talon’s eyes widened slightly. “Luxanna...what...what are you trying to say?”

“Talon I...I love you...and I don’t want to lose you like I’ve lost everyone else…” she cried softly.

Talon gazed at her for a long time before he pulled her to him, hugging her close and kissing her hair. “You won’t lose me...I will be back. For you...I promise...because...I love you too.” 

“T-Talon…” she stammered, looking up at him through tears, and she saw that his cheeks were tinged pink with embarrassment.

“I didn’t know how to...tell you…” he admitted. “But...now I know...I love you...and I promise I will return to you.”

“Th-Thank you…” she said softly, and he smiled before capturing her lips in a gentle kiss.

Lux closed her eyes, relishing in the moment. She trusted him. He would return to her. She knew this, and she could wait...for him she could do anything.


End file.
